Hunter x Hunter Stories
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1: The Kiss**

* * *

"Killua! Killua!" Gon hollered on top of his lungs as he ran up behind his friends, placed his hands around the silver haired youth's neck playfully.

"What is it Gon?" Killua asked, turning around halfway to look at his friend.

"Guess what!" The black haired yelled, excitedly.

"What?" uttered Killua, unsure what he should guess so instead he went with the usual "what" respond.

"No," Gon downright pouted, shook his head at Killua. "You have to guess that is whole point of the game!"

"Just tell me Gon, I don't have time to guess, I have soccer practice today and I can't be late, otherwise the coach will cut me, remember." The silver haired youth reminded.

"Fine, guess I will just have to tell ya, huh?" Killua nodded. "Well I got role as Romeo!" He proclaimed, happily.

"Congratulations, Gon~!" Killua commended, grinning

contentedly.

"Thanks, I guess," See that sad and uncertain expression on the happy-go-lucky male's, now that, right there made Killua worried. "I mean I am glad to be Romeo, I suppose."

"Gon, what is wrong?" Killua knew when there was something wrong with his best friend. He could read Gon like a book! "I thought you were happy to be Romeo."

"I am happy but…." Gon started off, suddenly stopped talking altogether.

"But, what?" Killua parroted.

"B-But… but I...I… have to kiss the person who is playing Juliet and I….I never kissed anyone before aside my auntie but that doesn't really count coz' it was a kiss on the cheek….!" Gon babbled on in panic.

"Really?" Was that it? — If so, Killua merely gawked — and his four nine frame shook with mirth.

"Hey, why you laughing!" Unsure why Killua was laughing made Gon mad, resulted in his cheeks flushing, teeth gritting, and fists clenching.

"Haa… Haa… phew! God that was funny!" Killua laughed a little bit more before stopping. "Gon, I am laughing because you're making such a big deal out of kiss, I mean, it isn't such a big deal." Unlike Gon, Killua already had his first kiss. Let him enlighten his first kiss was great! He enjoyed it but now kissing was not as joyful or passionate. Many girls and boys, alike, at his school, was thots and fuckboys! Like literally all anyone nowadays wanted to do his fuck senseless!

"It is a big deal! I mean it is important! Got to learn how to kiss before the play otherwise I would blow it!" Gon absolutely could not blow this not now! If he did, he will suffer from humiliation! Or, worse be laughing stock of the entire school.

"Look, Gon, if you want to kiss so badly, why don't you let me teach you then?" Killua offered.

"Wow, good idea, Killua. If you teach me I will be best kisser ever!" Gon remarked.

"Yeah, whatever," Killua replied, not too convinced that teaching Gon how to kiss would truly help become a best kisser. "Now first rule of kissing is to lean and press your lips on mine, simple enough?" Gon nodded. "Well go ahead, kiss me." He encouraged his friend, waiting patiently for Gon to kiss. Gon walked closer to Killua, leaned towards his friend, pressed his gently yet firmly on the silver haired youth's firm lips gently.

Killua started widening as he felt Gon moved his hand behind his head, begin making out with his face! Gon's fingers threaded through his hair as he continued to kiss his hand. Not mention Gon's hands was moving down towards Killua's butt where he they groped his ass roughly. Killua whimpered in pleasure at the touch, his knees buckled, resulted in him placing his head on his friend's shoulder.

Flustered and breathless, Killua stared at Gon wide eyed as his friend broke kiss, beamed vibrantly at him which could potentially could be blinding. To Killua, Gon was his sun, moon, and stars always there, watching over him, overhead.

And man that kiss wasn't what Killua expected all! Gon had startled Killua to point where the youth was loss for words

"So how did I do?" Gon asked, eager to know how he did.

"Y-You…Y-You d-did great!" spluttered a red face Killua.

"Killua," fretted Gon, clasping his friend's hand. "Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

"Let go, Gon, got to go," the spiky silver haired youth retorted, pulling his hand free from Gon's grasp. "I have practice remember."

"Yeah but practice isn't until 4 o'clock, right?" reminded the long spiky black green tipped hair youth.

Killua didn't bothered to say anything, in fact, he remained silent, stormed off, completely ignoring Gon entirely.

"Killua, wait!" Gon yeped, chasing after his friend.

Again, Killua opt to remain silent.

"Killua!"

"..."

"Killua~!

"..."

"KILLLLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Fuck, god, what do you?!" Killua yelled, irritably as he stopped and turned around to glower at his best friend.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" Gon demanded to know, grabbing Killua's hand tightly.

"Because I like you a lot, Gon." Fuck, here it goes! "You kissed me and I like it a lot ― so much so that it is literally driving me mad! Gon… I … I like you a lot …. Not just as a friend but something more…." Killua looked away Gon as much if possible, though, looking away was unavoidable because Gon was so cute ― so irresistible.

Forgive Killua for this, however, he couldn't help his gradually growing feelings for Gon! They were intoxicating!

"I like you too, Killua!" Gon confessed with flushing red cheeks as he pulled Killua into a tender kiss.


	2. Drabble 2

"Dad, I can do this mission alone, I told gramps already why can't I go alone?" Illumi growled, irritably. He has gone on a mission by himself since he was a toddler, why all of a sudden does he need a companion to come along with him? Whoever his companion is they would be worthless for him.

"Listen son, I know you are strong however I think this companion may be some used to you." His dad said, trying to reason with his son to reconsider his offer.

"Give it up dad I am not taking a companion with me end of story." The eldest son of Zoldyck family concluded as he stood up from what he was sitting and walked away


	3. Drabble 3

"You can do this Leorio!" The medical student told himself as he looked himself in the mirror. "You can't chicken out not now!" Leorio was no chicken if he wanted the job he had to march up to the director of the hospital, and demand to have the job as one of the lead doctors. "I am so pathetic! They sure won't hire someone like me!" Losing his confidence, Leorio slouched his shoulders, looked down at his shoes, and clenched his fists in frustration.

"You sure are pathetic," snorted an awfully familiar voice. "I wouldn't want to hire you if I was the director of that hospital."

"Kurapika!" Leorio hissed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde man.

"Good to see you too, Leorio," Likewise, Kurapika acknowledged Leorio, but there was a smirk evident on his face. Leorio loathed that smirk―God it made the black haired man furious. "So, I see you're still wallowing in your own failure as usual, typical."

"Why the hell did you come here anyways Kurapika?" growled the soon to be doctor.

"No reason," Kurapika answered. "I highly doubt that," There was one reason why Kurapika is here. Leorio can safely assume he has he is on another mission, or he has a clue to who has remaining parts of the Scarlet Eyes. "What is the real problem, Kurapika?"

"Problem? I have no problem at all!" denied Kurapika, quickly.

"Are you sure?" Leorio inquired, walking up towards his friend.

"Get away from me!" The blonde yelled, pushing Leorio away.

"Why are you so pissed off for?" The black-haired man shouted, unable to understand why the last survivor of the Kurta clan was mad. Surely, he understands why he was mad that his whole clan was massacred, but that did not give him an excuse to be mad at Leorio, let alone take his anger out on him. "Tell me, Kurapika, what is the real reason, why are you throwing a hissy fit?" Still, Leorio was persistent, so he refused to let this go. Clearly, Kurapika was mad, and he needed to talk with someone. Right now, Leorio believed Kurapika needed a friend to talk―to lean onto.

"Leorio… I…" Kurapika mumbled, weakly. Before Leorio knew next Kurapika suddenly collapsed, but luckily for the blonde Leorio managed to catch him. "What the heck?" That was all Leorio could say. Why did Kurapika just fainted all of sudden? Leorio placed his hand on Kurapika's forehead and noticed the blond was burning up. "You dummy you have a fever," Leorio grumbled as he picked Kurapika up, carried him to a vacant room, tucked him into a bed.

Leorio placed a moderately cool towel on Kurapika's forehead so his fever will cool down. After that Leorio left the room and decided if he ever wanted to be one of the doctor's at that hospital he had to go even if it means he does not get hired. Leorio locked the door behind him, headed towards the hospital was located.

* * *

Lifting up from the bed, Kurapika groggily wiped his eyes, looked at Leorio who was sitting on a chair beside him with a book in his hands.

"Leorio?" Kurapika inquired.

"Hey, man, you are finally up. I am a relief!" Phew! Leorio was getting nervous! Whereupon his return home the blonde was still asleep. "What happened?" The blonde asked. "You fainted, gave me a scare you know!" Leorio exclaimed. "I am sorry Leorio," The last survivor of Kurta Clan apologized. "Let me get out of your way. I am sure you have more important matters to attend to." Feebly, Kurapika tried to move his legs but some reason they were not moving. He felt very weak.

"No, Kurapika you are bedridden for couple days. You are still burning despite the fact I gave you medicine and change your towel on your forehead you are still burning. I advise you to stay in bed for couple days." Consider this, if Kurapika leaves his fever will only get worse. "Stay in bed, okay?" Let it be known, Leorio will ensure great when taking care of his sick friend.

"I can't Leorio! I got to finish my mission!" Kurapika protested

. "You stubborn fool lay down!" Leorio pushed Kurapika back on the bed. "No, give me some of that medicine!" Let's just say Kurapika continued to put up a fight with Leorio. He had to complete his mission. This mission was a stepping stool to put the Phantom Group Troupe into jail and get justice for his clan "I already gave it to you while you were asleep I gotta make some more now just relax, will ya?" huffed Leorio.

"How exactly did you give me medicine when I was asleep?" Kurapika asked.

"It was liquid so I put some in my mouth and place my mouth on your mouth… Wait a minute why am I explaining this to you anyway?" Leorio shook his head and looked at Kurapika with a stern. "Anyways, stay here and relax. You can finish your mission when you feel better."

"Wait a moment, Leorio," yelped Kurapika. "You did what to me?"

"I had to give you medicine so I just pour some of the medicine from my mouth that I had into yours!" Leorio parroted.

" _You kissed me,_ Leorio without my consent!" The hunter accused Leorio as if he committed a crime.

 _"Kissed you?"_ Leorio merely gawked at Kurapika. "I guess that can be considered a kiss but it isn't a big deal. Now get some rest." Understandable why Kurapika felt uncomfortable with him giving medicine to him through his mouth and all, but to accuse him of a crime was ridiculous.

"It is a big deal to me!" Kurapika was pressed on the matter so he refused to let this go so easily.

"What do you want me to do Kurapika?" It isn't as if Leorio could go back in time and prevent the kiss. So, Leorio didn't know what the blonde wanted him to do.

"Let me return the favor and let me kiss you back so it is fair!" Kurapika proclaimed out of nowhere.

"Really, Kurapika, this is not something you should be concern your energy with now lay and―"

"No," The blond butted in. "Let me kiss you!" Leorio noticed Kurapika was serious―that look of determination said it all.

"Fine!" Leorio gave in. He walked over towards Kurapika. "So, how should we do this exactly?" He asked his friend. Kurapika simply blinked several times and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are wasting my precious time I got paperwork to fill out for a new job at the hospital," grumbled Leorio.

"You actually got hired?" Leorio nodded. Kurapika beamed brightly at his friend. "I knew you could do it. Congrats, Leorio." He congratulated.

"Thanks," Leorio replied, rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"Come closer." Kurapika beckoned the black haired man to come towards him. Leorio walked closer towards Kurapika. There was some awkward silence between the two then Kurapika pulled Leorio by the collar of his shirt, and pressed his lips roughly on his friend's lips, as well as forced his tongue down the man's throat. Leorio didn't fight back or pushed Kurapika away. He liked the kiss. The kiss was rough, but it was sexy as well, which turned Leorio on. He found himself getting hot and bothered so he kissed Kurapika back eagerly.


End file.
